Siren's Song
by hiro1000
Summary: She mysteriously popped into Mt. Justice overnight, needs the team to trust her, and needs their help. What could possibly go wrong? Hi guys! I am NOT pairing my OC with anyone unless you want me to. She's more like a "If I was a superhero, who would I be and what would happen if I joined the team." There will hopefully be YJ pairings in here, so bear with me! Rated T to be safe:)
1. Chapter 1

Mount Justice, July 15, 2015

"Recognized: 13 Black Canary."

The computers' automated voice rang out against the silence that cloaked Mount Justice. Black Canary stepped out of the zeta beam, and went over to the controls. After she typed her desired code, the hero stood back and waited.

"Authorized: A14 Siren."

A new figure stepped out of the zeta beam, nervously taking in the dark room. Her silver eyes then swiveled over to Canary.

"You know, I don't think that this is a good idea. If we want them to trust me, wouldn't it be better to come back later, like maybe when they aren't sleeping?"

"Siren, there's no backing out now. You're here, so relax. Oh, and don't worry about the team. I have this all under control."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mount Justice, July 16 2015

"Guys! I think you need to see this!"

Beast Boy's panicked thoughts echoed through everyone's minds, waking them all. With multiple groans and much cussing, each member of the team woke to a seemingly normal day.

"That brat, I'm going to kill him." Artemis**(Is that something she would say? I haven't watched this in a long time)**grumbled, allowing Wally to drag her to the hangar to see what all the commotion was about. Once they got there, they were stunned as they gazed upon the two people that were sparring.

One was easy to recognize, Black Canary. It was the other one, a girl, that caught everyone's attention. She was young, maybe around Gar's age, with dark hair in a side braid and silver eyes. Her body was clad in a costume much like Canary's as well, but with some subtle differences. Instead of a black leotard, this girl wore black shorts and a black tank top that cut off midriff. Her shoes were black high tops that were well worn, and she wore fishnet leggings instead of tights. Another incredible thing was that this girl was able to keep up with Canary in what appeared to be a training exercise.

Noticing the team, Canary brought the little match to its end by pinning the mystery girl on the ground. Pulling herself up, the hero turned towards the suspicious onlookers.

"And that, children, is how you spar." Canary said with a teasing grin. Noting their discomfort, Canary decided it was time for introductions.

"I want you all to meet Siren. She's my most recent find on the streets and, if she so wishes, will be joining this team. So get along with her, give her a tour, whatever you must do to make her feel welcome."

And with that, the league member beamed herself out with a smirk on her face. As Siren looked up, she saw the whole team looking at her with mixed expressions.

"Well," Artemis stated, pulling out an arrow," What are we going to do with you?"

**AN: Hi guys, me again. Yes Siren is an OC, no I'm not really pairing her up with anybody, and this is not really good I know. Please R and R, I hope to get some Spitfire, Robin and Zatanna, and possibly some Canary and Green Arrow in here. Please help me out! :)**

**Sincerely, hiro1000 the author of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, this is the author speaking!**

**Hi I'm Hiro**

**Sharks from Nemo" Hi Hiro."**

**And I just want to say thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing! A shout out to my two people who did, thank you so much. And I will try to be better at posting more often and not leaving out some key details that I probably should have explained before... *sigh***

**But for now, on with the fic I say, on with the fic!**

**Random Knights" Hear ye Hear ye!"**

**And now, without further ado, I give you chapter 2!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mount Justice, July 16 2015

All Siren could do was look on as the team of teenaged heroes decided her face. It had been nearly six hours since she and Black Canary had been discovered sparring that morning, and her body itched to move. Siren could feel a small smile tug at her face as she thought of Canary's smile, and the first time Siren had ever seen it.

_5 years ago in Star City**(That is where Canary works, isn't it?)**_

_There's a large commotion in the street, something like a fight. All Aria knows is that she needs to get out of there. She can't hurt anyone else, she mustn't hurt anyone else. Cadmus would find her if she did, and she didn't want to go back to the lab. Hurriedly, she ducks her head down and-_

"Hey. Mystery Girl."

Siren is snapped out of her daydream by a voice that's coming from behind her. Turning around, she sees the green primate boy that had first started watching her. She studies him closely, undecided on whether to trust him.

"Hey, snap out of it. Quit staring at me like I'm some lab experiment." The green boy was obviously annoyed now, most likely thinking she was stupid. Not good. she needed these people to trust her, to help her...

"You sure you aren't Space Cadet, or something..."

Poking fun at her now, was he? Good, that meant she could poke right back.

"The name's Siren, if you will. Not Space Cadet, or whatever you have going on in that brain of yours. And I wouldn't judge anyone, you got that Greenie?"

Ouch. Harsher than she meant to be, and definitely not going to help her in the long run. Silently, she averted his gaze and started to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot, waiting for the punishment that would certainly be given.

When she looked up, she saw the boy had a glint of... was that laughter in his eyes?... and had begun to smile, a single fang protruding from the left side of his mouth.

"Nightwing wants to see you. And, for the record, the name's Beast Boy. Call me BB."

And with that, Beast Boy led the strange girl down the hallway to the senior members of The Team, where her fate was being decided.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Another fairly short chapter with a huge cliffhanger, I'm so sorry! I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but until then, please review! Your comments on my work are GREATLY appreciated! And hopefully, I will have more on Siren next chapter. :)**

**Until then, your beloved author,**

**Hiro**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, um..." Beast Boy tried again, but once Siren settled her silver eyes on him, his mouth would snap shut.

_Figures. My eyes tend to have that effect on people. I have to try something though..._

And, just for a second, using the siren song came to her mind as a possibility. But then she was utterly disgusted with herself, to think that she would stoop that low...

_But you have before._

Siren snapped her eyes into focus, bringing herself back to reality. Beast Boy was looking at her like she was crazy. And maybe she was. After all, she hadn't heard that voice since she was in the labs. Back when Tara was being tested on, and Siren had escaped. Alone.

"Listen," Siren began, turning towards BB and making them both stop," I'm sorry for what I said back there. It was way out of line and uncool for me to comment on our differences. But I meant what I said. I won't judge you, so please don't judge me. If my eyes bug you, please keep it to yourself."

By now she had extended a hand towards him.

"So what do you say: Friends?"

He grinned the smile from before and shook her hand.

"Yeah, I think that can be arranged."

Smiling, both teens walked back to the hangar, joking like they had known each other for years instead of minutes. Once they arrived, Beast Boy hung back by the door.

"Sorry, I can't really go in. Nightwing's orders."

Nodding that she understood, Siren walked into the hangar and faced the senior members of the team. Artemis and Wally stood together as one, and M'Gann was poking at her mind.

_Sorry Miss M, but I can't let you do that._

M'Gann gasped, surprised at the young teen's mental barriers. Then she turned to Nightwing, and silently shook her head. Connor wasn't in the room, so Siren assumed that he was probably listening in in case she had telepathic powers.

_That won't do them much good, will it Aria?_

The stupid voice was back. Of course. At one of the most vital moments in ensuring his security, it was back.

_Oh please Aria. I'm never truly gone._

With a shiver, Siren turned to Nighwing, who had become increasingly more frustrated than when she had seen him this morning.

"Care to explain why I can't find any of your records, _Siren_?"

Ah. So that was why. With a smirk, Siren centered herself in the middle of the room.

"Of course I can explain. It's just going to be a long story. Are you sure you have the time?"

Nightwing's eyes narrowed at her sudden challenge.

"I'll make the time. Spill."

Siren smirked again, and turned to look at each of the heroes.

"Then let's begin the story of Aria Callen." She announced, and launched into her story.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger and the length, but here it is. Stay tuned for Siren's backstory and her mission. Until then, please review and enjoy! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Aria Callen... Who's-?" Wally began, obviously confused at the sudden turn of events. It took a sharp jab from Artemis to understand who Siren was talking about, and he flushed a little with embarrassment and shut his mouth.

"I'll take questions first, just in case I miss something during my story." Siren, ever the performer, did a slight bow of her head and waited.

"What are your powers? I'm assuming you have skills other than hand to hand combat." Artemis had taken out another arrow, and was fiddling with the tip. The rest of the team mentally groaned, knowing the tough girl act Artemis was putting on.

"That depends. Do you want a demonstration, or...?" Siren was playing with the teens now, knowing full well that she wasn't about to do the scream.  
Artemis' eyes slightly narrowed, her gaze boring into the mystery girl's head.

"Alright. Well, I'm not going to demonstrate the canary cry. I think you know enough about that one..." The silence confirmed Siren's suspicions, allowing her to carefully calculate her next move: The Song.

"Alright, then I can also do this." Siren took a deep breath...

And Siren sang her Song.

**LISTENING IN** **A DIFFERENT ROOM.**

It was beyond beautiful. It was even better than Connor's stolen moments with M'Gann. The lyrics were simple, yet their complexity ensnared him in wonder.

_Cross the endless sea,  
The one that separates you from me,  
Man of steel, you are alone,  
Let me show you with my song  
YOU MUST COME!  
_

He couldn't explain it: He had to follow. He had to listen.

He had to obey.

**BACK IN THE HANGAR**

Her voice was pure, like glass, yet haunting and melodious. It was truly hard to explain, but most of the team(Excluding Wally) all thought that it was the most beautiful thing they had ever heard. The words sounded foreign, but no one could place them.

The team stood there, entranced, until Connor came into the room. Siren then stopped singing, pointed at Connor, and let out a weak "Ta-DA." before she crouched down, panting. Connor blinked, clearly confused, and the rest of the team were looking at her with rekindled curiosity in their eyes.

"Hey, Mystery Girl."

Siren blinked, looking up at Wally. He was studying her intently, his eyes slightly narrowed and his brow furrowed, and spoke again.

"Mystery Girl, I need you to do that again." His voice rang out against the silence. The other heroes in the room groaned, this time outward, and Artemis particularly glared at the red head.

Siren, a wicked gleam in her eye, stood up, and started singing again.

**WALLY POV**

It was the most gorgeous thing I had ever heard. The song sounded like it was in a minor key, and sang to me in a way that nothing else could. Nor, I felt, would they ever again. I listen closely, entranced by the music, and finally make out the lyrics.

_Hear my song, and see the truth,  
Unbury your heart's muck ,  
But to thine own heart be true,_  
_Kiss the one you love who is  
Near you_

I didn't know what came over me. I simply turned to the person on my right, and as she was asking me what was wrong, I found myself slamming into her, our lips making full contact, as I kissed the blonde archer. You know the one, named after a moon goddess and never let's me get away with anything.

The one that I secretly loved.

**BACK TO OMNISCIENT POV**

The room was once again filled with an uncomfortable as Wally kissed Artemis. The blonde girl was clearly in some state of shock, as she made no move to push the red headed, death wish wanting, crazy Wally away. Siren was still singing, her hauntingly beautiful voice filling the silent hangar.

_Ah Aria. I thought you would've learned. Two songs in a row? Long ones at that. They're going to take a toll on you, aren't they? Or, maybe, they already have.  
What is it this time, hm? No more feeling in which of your limbs? Or maybe you lost some brain tissue? Well, whatever it is, just know that I will take personal delight in your agony. __Oh, and one more thing: Doctor Nakamura says hi._

Siren's song was cut off with a choked scream, and Wally immediately sprung back from Artemis.

"WALLY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Artemis screamed, running after the quickly disappearing, blushing Wally West.

Meanwhile, M'Gann was at Siren's side, trying to pull her up off of the ground. The young girl was screaming now, her unsettling eyes unfocused and filled with terror.

"THEY'RE COMING! THEY'RE COMING!" Siren kept screaming, her once beauteous voice shrieky and high pitched.

Nightwing settled himself in front of her, desperately trying to get the terrified girl to focus.

"Siren, it's us! Who's coming? TELL ME SIREN, WHO THE HELL IS COMING AND WHY?!"

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! TARA, MARTIAL, I'M SORRY! DON'T SEND THEM PLEASE!"

The girl was lost to her madness, the terror too much for her in her physically strained state. Superboy came up behind the hysterical teen and hit her on the top of her head. He made sure his force was hard enough to knock her out, but not so hard that he gave her a concussion. And the screaming girl fell silent, M'Gann glanced at Nightwing and Zatanna. She then turned to give Superboy a slight glare, to which he responded with a carefree shrug and said:

"What? No one else had a better idea."

**Hey guys sorry I know I promised a full backstory, and I swear you will get that in the next chapter. But here was a sort of "intro" as to what Siren's powers and abilities were. **

**Again, so sorry,**

**Hiro**


	5. Chapter 5

'fsnjkag'= thoughts INFIRMARY M'Gann shuddered as Siren's screams slowly faded into silence, tears running down the young girl's face even though she was unconscious. "How's she doing?" M'Gann jolted up, unaware that Nightwing was still there. She then realized that it had probably been a while since Siren's breakdown, and hello Megan, Nightwing must've left and come back. "Fine so far. But, still can't read her thoughts. It's like she's created this mental barrier, either to keep telepaths out, or to keep something else in. Like how before, I was able to slip through a crack in her walls." Nightwing glanced at the sleeping girl with new interest. "And? What was she thinking?" "I'd rather tell you myself, if that's alright." M'Gann jumped again, unaware that the young girl was even remotely conscious. But Hello Megan, Siren had to be. She was Canary's "protégé" after all. "Welcome back to the real world. Now spill." Nightwing crossed his arms, acting as curt as ever. With a small smirk, Siren (No, it's Aria now) pulled herself up to a seated position, and began to speak. "First thing's first, yes I am one of Cadmus' genetic creations. It all started about 8 years ago-" "Were you, for lack of a better word, 'created' then?" Nightwing interjected, clearly taking interest as M'Gann took mental notes. "No, that was when the hallucinogenic liquids that were being used on me were taken away, and I realized that I had been abducted from my home 6 years ago." 'Oh my god…' M'Gann thought towards Nightwing, her horror apparent in only her brown eyes. "And just so we're clear, I don't want any pity. None, nada, zilch. And, along with the whole mind revelation thing, that was the day that the tests started. So let's get this show on the road, shall we?" I thought I would write the backstory like this. So, let's see how it goes! FLASHBACK SIREN POV With a shudder, I woke up. But instead of being on my soft bed, I was floating. When I looked to my left, I saw Tara. She was also looking around, and when her eyes locked with mine, she tried to smile. But her smile was sad, and that meant that she was hopeless. Then, as Tara looked over to my left, her face paled and her eyes widened in horror. That was when I glanced to my right and saw the green boy. He was watching me with intense green eyes that bore into me, and then the strangest thing EVER happened. 'Who the heck are you supposed to be?' Panicking, my gaze drifted over to the person on the other side of the thin glass that separated me from the outside world. I recognized her, but my mind was too hazy. I didn't know how I knew her, and that frightened me. With a whoosh, the liquid was flushed out of the tube when the strange women hit something below what I now knew was a tank. And I swear, I don't know how, but I could hear her, Tara, and the green boy on my right as clear as day. "Hello Experiments 701, 702, and 703. I'm Doctor Nakamura. But you can call me Kim." The lady's cruel smile, name, and deep brown eyes confirmed her identity. I remembered her. Kim, she was supposed to be my neighbor. She was also supposed to be my friend, like Tara. But then again, maybe I was in a pocket dimension. That would explain Greenie over there. 'I resent that statement. I will have you know that you've been floating in that tank for 6 years while I was undergoing all those tests. And by the way, my name's Martial, not Greenie. We're in a genetic mutations lab, and last I checked, I'm speaking to you with my mind. So no reactions please. That'll give them the result that they want: That I did in fact inherit some of Martian Manhunter's telepathic abilities. Don't talk. Just listen.' His voice filled my head again. But this time, I actually decided to take his advice and keep quiet. Doctor Nakamura, or Kim, kept droning on about how we were making some sacrifice to save the world. And then she was in front of Tara, unlocking her pod, and taking out a huge needle. "So, Tara, let's start with you, shall we?" Needless to say, I never saw Tara again. - It had been three weeks since then. The scientists had started testing on me too, knocking me out with different chemicals and leaving me to awake to new scars. But it wasn't until after they had started injecting me with Black Canary's DNA that everyone around me noticed something strange: I couldn't do the scream. This was also around the same time that Kim decided us 'kids' needed time outside of the tubes and move around. Martial and I would often stick together, planning an escape that we knew wouldn't happen. And after Martial learned that I couldn't do the scream, he became more desperate for me to get out. "Listen to me Aria. I still have a chance here because they've never experimented with Martian DNA before. You? Not so much. They've already tried using Canary's DNA on a bunch of other kids, so they know what they're doing with you, and you're not progressing. This isn't good, you hear me? It's not-" "Oh Martial, would you stop being such a worrywart? I'll be fine. I can learn the scream, I'm sure of it. All I need is time." Then he would look at me with those startling emerald eyes, and silently sob on my shoulder. I was so confused, unsure of why he was so sad. It was all I could do to keep calm as I silently calmed him down. It wasn't until a month later that I learned why he was so concerned for my safety. - "Aria, we need to talk." Doctor Nakamura pulled me into her infamous 'counseling room' that was apparently necessary for us genetically mutated kids. And I could tell exactly where this was going: The Scream, and my inability to use it. "The board of directors are starting to see your experiment as a waste of time, and now they want to shut down your program." I stayed silent, gluing my gaze to the floor so I didn't have to meet that spiteful gaze of hers. "Aria, look at me now. I don't want to risk you not hearing and thinking about what I'm about to say." Puzzled, I looked up. Kim had pulled out a needle, and a cruel smile danced across her pretty features. "That's why we're trying something new. We've never tried this before, but it's obvious that Black Canary's DNA isn't binding with yours. So we're increasing the DNA content of your liquids." Then she stuck in the needle, and the world faded to black. - I woke up to Martial brutally attacking my mind. But the more I thought, the more it hurt. I was back in my tube, and it looked like all the lab coats had gone to sleep. 'WHAT HAPPENED?!' Martial's voice echoed in my head, leaving a mind numbing headache in its wake. I don't know what I did, but the next thing I knew I was attacking the glass, kicking it, trying to free myself from the liquid poison in the container. Martial's panicked voice kept trying to calm me down, but I was angry now. Angry, confused, and wanting freedom. I opened my mouth, and Screamed. The glass shattered, the liquid flying out of the tubes, and I crouched in the middle of the mess. I don't know who was more stunned, me or Martial. But a primitive sense took over my body. I could tell that Martial sensed it too, because he looked panicked and was trying to calm me down. But it was no use. The primitive thing overtook my mind, and showed Martial true madness. It then took complete control, locking my right mental state in an airtight box, and asking itself: Fight or Flight? I ran out into the sparkling white halls, leaving a screaming and injured Martial behind me. - The alarms were in a tizzy as I fought my way out, the scream knocking out almost all of my victims. Dazed guards fell to the ground, and some of their ears started bleeding. It wasn't until I reached the courtyard that I started having real troubles. As it turned out, some of the genetically altered creations survived to adulthood, and became guards. I fought through a couple who seemed like Green Lantern's, complete with fake rings, and some fake Thangarians. The thing controlling me wouldn't stop, and the fighting only made its control strengthen. After using the Scream a couple of times, I turned to see Doctor Nakamura. "I see you've been holding out on me Aria. But these guards aren't the only ones who pack a bit of an extra punch." She lunged at me, and I did the only thing my personal beast would let me: I started to sing. - It wasn't like I was big with singing. I mean, yes I did do some singing and music stuff before I woke up, but I kind of just concluded that to my delusions. But the sound coming from my mouth was beautiful. Not beautiful, but beautiful. The melody was haunting and pure, and the lyrics were simple, yet Kim stopped. Like I had told her to do while singing. Which meant that I was controlling her, and that scared me the most. I became scared, and the thing took over. While Kim was dazed, I scratched my nails across her face and slammed a tiny fist down on the top of her head. She crumpled to the ground, and I fled, desperate to escape the damage I had caused. - INFIRMARY OMNICIENT POV "And that's pretty much it." Aria closed her eyes and let out a sigh. That was the third time she had ever revealed her past to anyone, including Canary. "No it's not." Surprised, Aria looked up to M'Gann. The Martian looked like she was on the brink of tears, her head was bowed down, and her fists were clenched. "How did Canary find you? What happened next? Didn't you ever go back?" With a shuddering breath, M'Gann gazed unflinching into Aria's silver eyes, " What was the full extent of the damage you had done, to Martial and to that doctor." Aria's gaze was now on her fiddling hands, unsettled by M'Gann's sudden interest. "I was scavenging the streets of Star City. Canary found me when I was in a street fight. She took me in and trained me in hand to hand combat, and I lived with her until I came here. No I didn't go back, I couldn't bear it at the time. And trust me, I did more damage to myself than I ever did to them." Nightwing decided to interrupt then, settling his masked gaze onto the young girl. "What do you mean?" His voice was deathly calm, and also somewhat reassuring. But he needed answers, and Aria was more than happy to oblige. "You see, my powers aren't quite like those of the other genetic experiments. My DNA intake was drastically increased. That's a foreign substance that was never supposed to be in my genetic code. I could do the scream before the increase, but it was difficult and took a huge toll on my body. After the upped intake, the mutagen that acted as the gene for the scream mutated. It became the Siren Song, but I was still able to use the scream. Anyway, the Siren Song uses up more energy, and has a greater toll." "What kind of 'toll'?" Nightwing asked, genuinely curious and thinking of the ways this girl could help the team. "Depends," Aria sighed, " Once I lost all mobility of my right leg for a week. But that was when I sang three songs in a row. Then again, I once sang a really long song and since then I've completely lost all feeling in my right pinky. It's based on the length and how many I do. What happened before was my mental state was briefly tampered with." At this point the room was filled with silence. Aria was embarrassed by her weakness, and M'Gann couldn't help but think how strong and breakable this girl was. "Anyway, listen. I need your help." Aria's eyes were hard, and she looked at Nightwing with a silent plea on her face. "What kind of help?" Nightwing was cautious, thrown aback by Aria's sudden seriousness. "I need to break Martial out. Before they realize his full potential and use him as a weapon to destroy reality." She looked into their eyes, pleading. "And I'm going to need your help." 


	6. Chapter 6

Wally POV: Oh, I've done it now. I went for it, and Artemis is going to KILL ME! The biggest question is why? WHY DID I FREAKING DO IT! I mean, sure I like her, but as a team mate. Right? Somehow, I don't think that's right. Anyway, got to get to my room, the outside world even, to get out of the way of that seriously pissed archer tracker person behind me. How did things go so wrong so fast? I think back to Doctor Fate. What was it Kent had said? 'Find your own little Spitfire'? Well, I certainly know that she's spitting fiery remarks at me, but MY Spitfire? Not so much. Definitely not, no. Then why do I feel so sad that she's mad at me? BACK TO OMNISCIENT POV AFTER ARIA IS LET OUT OF THE SICK WARD :P "BIG SIS!" Garfield shouted, slamming into M'Gann with a hug. "How's she? Is she going to be ok?" "You know what Gar? She seems like she'll be fine. So go and spread the news, ok little bro?" M'Gann's smile was tinted with a hint of worry, but Garfield didn't bother to point it out. If something was wrong with Siren, he knew she would tell him. As soon as Garfield left, Nightwing came out carrying a profusely blushing Aria. "I could've walked this far you know…" Aria's cheeks were on fire, and she narrowed her silver eyes so she didn't have to look at anyone. "Spare me the heroics. You can barely move your legs, let alone walk." Nightwing talked and walked, staying just behind M'Gann. "Yeah, well it's hopefully not permanent. Besides, the feeling could come back soon." Aria was practically pleading now, but Nightwing was stubborn and wouldn't let her go. So with a huff, Aria began to pout while Nightwing carried her to a vacant room. "So, I don't mean to pry, but I believe you mentioned a mission…?" M'Gann hinted, desperately trying to ease the tension. "Yeah. We need to bust out Martial, and see if we can find Tara." Aria was all seriousness now, blushing set aside, and she spoke with a confidence that even Nightwing admired. "What about the other kids that were there?" M'Gann was hopeful, and worried about the outcome of the other children that Aria had seen. "M'Gann…," Aria began to cry, silent tears streaming down her face, "If those kids survived this long, then they're no longer human. Just empty shells of what they used to be. It would be pointless." M'Gann nodded, silent tears dripping down her cheeks as well. Everyone was silent for a moment, almost as if they were honoring the children of Cadmus. It almost made Aria laugh. You are so cold. Don't you want me out? And what about Tara? When will you tell them your secret? Aria gritted her teeth, and listened to M'Gann's tour, trying not to let the voice back into her head. You can't get rid of me Aria. You know that. And with that, the voice faded into the silent oblivion of Aria's mind. - CADMUS "Well?" The woman snapped, looking at the green boy floating in the tube. "Wait Kim. It's going to take a while." A beautiful blonde girl looked up at Doctor Nakamura, revealing the stitches that circled her head. Her once doe brown eyes were now an angry and vengeful red. "This had better be worth it Tara. The directors are starting to become furious at our lack of progress." Tara smiled, then looked at the floating boy once more. "Martial, time to wake up." The partially Martian boy's eyes opened, the emerald green now flecked with silver. There was only one thought on his mind. ARIA. WILL. PAY. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi people of fanfiction!

OK, I am sorry to all of you people who like the story(And yes Guest reviewer, I'm going to call it a story), but I'm hanging up the towel. This isn't going to work because as much as I like to get reviews, I don't like reviews when I do something that I cannot help. And I am truly sorry if I sound extremely bratty right now, but thanks to some people, this is a flop and not going to happen. If you people out there think writing is SO easy, do it yourself. The reason for my formatting errors is that my computer practically hates this site and won't let me use any effects or paragraphs. So I am truly sorry about that if the story was hard to read. And yes Anonymous Reviewer, I know that Author Notes go on the story, not in the reviews, but as I posted in the reviews, the site and my computer won't let me put the note on the story. And Guest Reviewer, you want to know why my punctuation isn't the best? I'm in my first year of high school and to me, most of the punctuation looks the same, like a comma compared to a period or colons compared to semi colons. It takes me about 2 minutes to differentiate the two when I'm typing or reading, even though I'm in high school, so I am not the most amazingly gifted grammatical person ever.

Another thing Guest Reviewer, what you said just plain hurts. And I don't care if you try to defend yourself by saying that my story sucked anyway and that I'm being a brat by saying this, but you, and people like you, are the reason that I'm stopping. And if you say that I am just being a wimp and don't like being criticized, just know that no one likes to be criticized. They get defensive, and then mad, and maybe what I'm doing now is purely out of rage, sadness, and defensiveness, but I'd like to point out that nobody's perfect, and this is one of my many imperfections. I wouldn't even be reacting this bad if you weren't a coward and posted anonymously, because frankly you sound like you know what you're talking about and I'd love to read some of your stuff if you have anything. But the fact that you posted anonymously was like a slap to the face, because it made me feel that I'm not good enough to read anything good, because again you sound like you know what you're talking about.

This was a huge learning experience for me, and in a way, I thank you tough reviewers. But goodbye, I don't know if I'll pick up this story again or not, but thanks for the great times, even you tough reviewers, and I will hopefully fix this bug.

-Hiro

(HEY LOOK! It finally paragraphed! And tough reviewers, I know you were trying to help, I really do, but some of the stuff you said went way too far. But I think I made it up to you by paragraphing this, so maybe I did something right. And no hard feelings, ok? I really hate it when people are mad at me.)


End file.
